


Not Now

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Sex, I guess we haven't suffered enough, Post 3x10, UST, Unspoken words, another interruption, ichabbie - Freeform, still unspoken, the hug the writers denied us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another chance to say the unsaid. Another interruption. But definitely hugging, lots of hugging, along with some feelings expressed in caps lock. Also, Crane will take down the FBI if he has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, my take on what might/could have happened when Abbie and Crane left the archives. Somehow, my muse decided that Joe and Jenny being in the way wasn't enough. So this time, Sophie and Danny turn up. I will try to persuade the muse to torment me less.

OK, time to go home. HOME! Walking out of the archives, now arm in arm and now laughing with relief, Crane told her details of the meals they could get on their way home. FOOD! Abbie heard her stomach grumble. They both laughed again and started to jog a little, like two crazy kids. Crane took her hand - again - as they ran to her car that stood just where it used to. Everything stood where it used to. 

Suddenly, she felt the wind. It was growing dark - DARK! She had walked and ran to town from the river, and she started to feel... Yes, feel. Hungry. Tired. Amazed. Cold. She shivered. He instantly noticed.

"Lieutenant!" 

Crane immediately wrung off his precious coat and put it around her, his arm encircled her shoulders. 

Now. NOW. She turned and bumped right into him, hard. He was solid. REAL. Her arms clutched hard around his midriff. It felt a bit like 1781 all over again. 

But he hugged back with enthusiasm. Hugged her. 

"God dammit, Crane!" she growled into his shirt like an angry cat. 

"What! Have I displeased you so?" he exclaimed.

"You're so tall! Couldn't you have hugged me in the archives?" she said accusingly. 

"Oh, Lieutenant! Do you not know how dearly I wanted to? In the catacombs? In the archives?! When I was a mere ghost, following your voice to get home to my body, to our abode, to you..." 

"Really?" she nearly sobbed. 

He quickly pulled her arms away from his waist and bended his knees enough so she could put them around his neck instead. Then he lifted her off the ground and spun her around in his arms. She shrieked and then laughed that deep, throaty laugh of hers. He lightly put her down after maybe three spins.

"Indeed - really!" he mumbled against her ear.

"But why didn't you, Crane, in there? _Why?_ she asked with emphasis and balled her small fist into his shirt front. 

"Pro-proprietary! Privacy! Boundaries..." he stuttered. 

"God dammit, Crane!" she growled again, almost crying now. 

"Abbie...!" he mumbled in that deep, tender voice that worked as a warning to her. It had made her almost panic five minutes ago. It awoke her flight response now. But he held on to her. He had her. She set her own trap for herself and went into it. She was clearly losing it. She wasn't ever sure what 'it' was anymore. 

And his hand was on her balled fist. His huge, beautiful, incredible hand. It enfolded her hand, like he was huge against her body. And God help her, there were those light caresses again, mapping her hand to his memory. God help her, but her whole being responded. 

"You know, Lieutenant, that there are so many things I wish to say..." he rumbled. "You know... you _know_..." And now he pulled them apart a few inches to look at her upturned face with her deep eyes glistening to him. "More than anything do I wish to express how deeply - "

"AGENT MILLS!?" they heard. A female voice. Abbie turned her head and saw Agent Foster running towards her. Her face held a warning and she was lightly shaking her head as she ran, looking to her, to Crane and back to her. Right after her, Danny came running. His face looked just stricken.

"ABBIE!?" he shouted. 

"HOLD IT!" Crane roared, finger in the air. He placed himself in front of Abbie before the two agents reached them. 

Abbie stared at them. Like Sophie Foster's just before, her looks went back and forth, settling on Sophie again. Agent Foster had an odd look on her face - what would be her next surprise? Danny face betrayed both anger and bafflement.

 _Not this again._ Abbie thought. Not now. She grabbed on to Crane again. 

"YOU two," Crane lectured and pointed from one to the other. "You need to give Miss Mills 24 hours!" he demanded.

"What the - " Danny began in a loud voice. 

"NO!" Crane interrupted, finger even more insisting. "24 hours! Come to our house tomorrow, at 6 o'clock in the evening. IF Miss Mills is awake, you may speak to her then. IF!" he stipulated. 

"Abbie... can I just speak with you for a moment?" Danny pleaded. 

"Did you not hear what I just said, sir?" Crane spat. He was not going to back off this time. She could feel him shaking with rage as he held on to her. It was as if he had turned into her own Smaug and she was the treasure. 

Abbie shook her head but smiled to Danny. "Tomorrow," she confirmed. Crane tangibly relaxed next her. Like him, Danny might have things to say. But now? No, not now. 

"Evidence..." Agent Foster said weakly. Was she almost amused? Abbie wondered. She could swear that Sophie Foster was amused.

"You can have Miss Mills' clothes tomorrow. They will be in their current state. Now you will excuse us - Miss Mills and I are going _home_ ," Crane stressed yet again. 

Danny looked furious. Abbie just nodded to him and said "See you tomorrow," to them both. 

"You are an FBI agent, Abbie!" Danny shouted.

"Last we spoke, sir, I handed in my badge," she replied and Crane pulled her closer; protectively and defiently. She wondered who protected who, because they looked like the wanted to fight each other on the parking lot.

"I could have you arrested," Danny said, his jaw set. This time, Agent Foster rolled her eyes. 

"But you won't, sir," she said and pulled Danny by the arm. "Let them go home. Remember what we spoke about?" 

Danny relented and shot an angry look at both Abbie and Crane. 

_Yup. Definitely a lot to catch up on._

Abbie was relieved to see them go. Tomorrow was better. Now?

She looked up at Crane. 

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

"Indeed, Lieutenant, there is a lot that we need to relate to one another." 

"Mmmm. And a story to come up with for those two," she said and nodded in the direction of the agents, walking away from them. 

"I believe it will only have to be a story for Agent Reynolds," Crane said decidedly. "And you will find that that Agent Foster is prepared to back it up." 

Abbie raised her eyebrows and stared up at Crane.

"Oh, really?" she questioned with a hint of sass.

"Quite so. But enough of that for now," Crane adviced. 

"Food and home?" she said hopefully. 

"Food and home," he confirmed and smiled tenderly. 

One thing at a time.


End file.
